Cuddle
by Sandblasted-Kitten
Summary: Naruto POV. My first POV fic!this is alive because I'm sleepy and bored. Again with romance. kinda NaruSasu. No likey, no ready!


Ok, life is hell. I'm brainstorming for my other story and instead have come up with this. Plus side? School is out and I turned 16 in May! I is happy!

**Cuddle**

Naruto's POV

It was a stupid mission. We were sent out to a completely different village to do what? Clean up the freaking lake. I hated it. What was worse was Sakura was once again hanging all over that bastard Sasuke.

I hate Sasuke! What does he have that I don't? I know I'm better then him. He's not skilled he's just lucky. He's Sasuke Uchiha the living fluke. I don't know what all the girls in Kohona and thirty percent of the guys.

I was so wrapped up in these thoughts that I didn't notice what was Kakashi was saying until I heard "hotel". "What about a hotel?" I asked full of hope. "God Naruto you've got to learn to pay attention." Sakura sneered. Oh yeah she wants me. "As I said Naruto" Kakashi started over. "It's getting late and we won't be able to make it back to the village before night, so we're just going to stay at a hotel for tonight." At the end of Kakashi's explanation I was thrilled. Just the thought of a soft bed and room service had me as happy as clam.

Once we got to the hotel my hope became a mere fantasy. Kakashi only got us each one Ramen cup which is SOOOO not enough and then we got our rooms where we were banned from room service. What made the matter worse was that Sakura got her own private room while I had to share with Kakashi and Fluke boy.

Once in our room Kakashi gave me a reason to kill myself. "Ok boys" he started " As you can see this room has no couch and two rooms. I will take one room and you two will share one." I was about to express my outrage Sasuke beat me to it. "Kakashi, with all do respect why do we have to share rooms? Why can't one of us get their own room?" I don't know why but I was a little angered at Sasuke's disgust. Why didn't he want to share a room with me? Did he think I was repulsive or something? That bastard! "Well" Kakashi interrupted my thoughts "I suppose if you both feel so strongly about it I could get another room for one of you." That's when I said something that pissed both Sasuke and me off. "I'm fine with sharing a room." Kakashi only smiled. "Well Sasuke two to one looks like you and Naruto share a room." With that he disappeared into his room.

I was waiting for him to hit me. Hell I wanted to hit me. Why would I say I was ok with sharing a room with Sasuke? As I waited for the impact between his fist and my jaw I realized he was just heading towards our room. A little weirded out I followed. Once inside the room we both changed me into my blue pajamas and brown dog hat and sasuke into an oversized blue T-shirt and his boxers. Feeling tired I headed for the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked "I'm going to bed." I answered. I really thought he was smarter than that. "Forget it." Sasuke said "I get the bed." I stared at him. "Well where do I sleep then?" I asked "As if I care." He answered back. I stared at him some more "Ya know what Uchiha?" I asked "I don't give a damn if you want the bed because I'm taking it." I headed for the bed once more which soon became a race.

Before I knew it we were both in the bed glaring at each other. "I'm not moving!" Sasuke stated. "Well neither am I!" we both turned back to back in the double bed and scooted as far away from each other as we could. I soon drifted of to sleep.

Later that night I woke up feeling constricted. I looked at the clock seeing it was three in the morning. Feeling rather annoyed I looked over to see what was constricting me only to freeze in shock. There with his arms wrapped around my torso sleeping peacefully was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I turned over to face him only to have him snuggle into my chest. I was shocked. The boy I had been fighting with earlier, the most annoying boy I know, the boy with a frown permanently stuck to his face was snuggled up to my chest and smiling in his sleep. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. I hated to admit that but seeing him sleeping so peacefully right now with that little smile on his face is just adorable, and somehow I think I caused it just by being here.

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around his smaller body and soon fell asleep once more. When I woke up the next morning Sasuke was gone. When I came downstairs I saw everyone was ready to leave and Sasuke was acting as if the whole thing had never happened.

As we left for home I kept on thinking about that little smile I had seen, and how the great Sasuke Uchiha cuddled in his sleep. I can somehow use this against him one day but I probably won't instead I'll wait. I'll wait until I can see that little smile again.

END

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
I was bored what do you think of my boredom? Kind of a common story topic isn't it?


End file.
